Vincent Griffith
|job=*Estudiante de Universidad *Miembro del Aquelarre Tremé *Regente de la comunidad de brujos de Nueva Orleans |species=* Brujo |gender = * Masculino |hidef= |family=* Jacob Griffith * Diane Griffith * Jasmine Griffith * Griffith Family * Eva Sinclair † (Ex-esposa) |hides= |significants spells= *Telequinéticamente lanzar a Marcel a través de una puerta * Quitar las esposas de Eva * Poderoso hechizo telequinético para estrellar un coche * Emitir un hechizo de ilusión sobre Cami (con/canalizado por Freya) * Activar el Serratura *Telequinéticamente hacer que una estatua cayera sobre la cabeza de un vampiro * Hechizar a una bruja Obi *Comunización con los Ancestros *Creación de suero que convierte a un vampiro en una Vampiro Original Evolucionado |significants kills=* Bruja Obi desconocida |cause of death= * Explosión de gas |killed by= * Elijah Mikaelson |hidea= |actor =* Yusuf Gatewood |first =* From a Cradle to a Grave (físicamente) * They All Asked For You |last =* The Bloody Crown |episodios = * 35 |titles= *Vince (por Eva)|height =*1,75 m|hair color = *Negro|eye color = *Cafés}} Vincent Griffith es un personaje principal en The Originals. Él es un poderoso brujo y un anterior miembro del Aquelarre Tremé. Vincent anteriormente estuvo casado con Eva Sinclair. Previamente fue poseído por el Vampiro Original Finn Mikaelson en la mayor parte de la segunda temporada, pero fue liberado de la posesión en They All Asked For You. Él actualmente es el Regente de la comunidad entera de brujos de Nueva Orleans. Historia Vincent Griffith nació de un largo linaje de brujos del Aquelarre Tremé, uno de los nueve aquelarres de brujos presentes en la ciudad de Nueva Orleans. Como una vez le dijo a Camille, su familia era una de las más malas de Nueva Orleans. Vincent fue criado como brujo por su aquelarre mientras trataba de mantener una vida normal, yendo a la Universidad y teniendo un trabajo. Vincent era considerado como un poderoso brujo por su aquelarre y aparentemente era bien visto por los otros brujos de Nueva Orleans (tanto que más tarde planearon ofrecerle la posición de regente). A través de su tiempo en Nueva Orleans, Vincent vivió en pasa entre las brujas hasta que los problemas con los vampiros empezaron otra vez. La comunidad de brujas se dividió: varios aquelarres se negaron a tomar parte en la lucha, otros decidieron aliarse con los vampiros mientras que otros decidieron hacer todo lo posible para oponerse a ellos (tales como el Aquelarre del Barrio Francés. Cuando Vincent tenía dieciséis conoció a Eva Sinclair, una talentosa y salvaje bruja con quien desarrolló una relación romántica y eventualmente se casaron. A pesar de que los brujos estaban preocupados sobre su relación debido a los caminos salvajes de Eva, los dejaron ser porque ambos eran felices. En 2011, niños de varios aquelarres empezaron a desaparecer en distintas áreas de Nueva Orleans. Cada uno era un brujo prodigio y su desaparición causaba una gran cantidad de miedo en la comunidad. Vincent convocó a un equipo de brujos de cada uno de los aquelarres para rastrear al secuestrador y a los niños pero no pudieron encontrarlos antes porque estaban escondidos con un hechizo, evitando el uso de hechizos localizadores. Vincent se negó a darse por vencido y fue capaz de hacer un hechizo localizador en uno de los niños secuestrados antes de que pusieran el hechizo de encubrimiento. Al ver las visiones, Vincent descubrió que era Eva quien había secuestrado a los niños. La confrontó y la capturó. Ella trató de convencerlo para que la ayudara; usar a uno de los niños de cada uno de los aquelarres de Nueva Orleans como sacrificio para crear una poderosa fuente de poder y completar el Rito de los Nueve, una poderosa bruja que pudiera destruir a los vampiros. Sin embargo, Vincent se negó a ayudarla y la encarceló en el asilo de brujas en la Cabaña Fauline. Desilusionado con la comunidad supernatural, dejó el aquelarre Tremé y comenzó a llevar su vida por su cuenta. Esto lo dejó vulnerable y fue capturado por Esther para que su hijo, Finn Mikaelson, ocupara su cuerpo. A lo largo de The Originals Temporada Uno Vincent es visto como el vasallo de Finn en From a Cadle to a Grave junto con Cassie, la chica de la Cosecha, quien es poseída por la madre de Finn, Esther. Apariciones Ausencias En la Temporada Dos, Vincent no apareció en dos episodios: *''Night Has A Thousand Eyes'' *''When the Levee Breaks'' En la Temporada Tres, no ha aparecido en siete episodios hasta ahora: *''You Hung the Moon'' *''A Walk on the Wild Side'' *''Beautiful Mistake'' *''The Other Girl in New Orleans'' *''Wild at Heart'' *''Heart Shaped Box'' *''A Streetcar Named Desire'' Nombre Vincent ''' significa "Victorioso" y el origen del nombre es en Latín. '''Griffith significa "jefe de lucha, feroz, guerrero fuerte o señor" y es galés. Referencias Ver También en:Vincent Griffith Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personaje en The Originals Categoría:Personaje Masculino Categoría:Brujos Categoría:Residentes de Nueva Orleans Categoría:Supernatural Categoría:Personajes de la Temporada Dos de The Originals Categoría:Personajes de la Temporada Tres de The Originals Categoría:Personajes de la Temporada Uno de The Originals